


[podfic] Style

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gen, Hair Brushing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: After Elrond’s healed Frodo’s wound, Lindir attends to him.





	[podfic] Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602948) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> copypaste of the original A/N: This is set in The Fellowship of the Ring, book 2 chapter 1, wherein Elrond just removed the black rider’s shard from Frodo’s shoulder.

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76yyzqmq8h2qwdw/lotr%20Style.mp3?dl=0) (10 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:10:56

**Author's Note:**

> In true Hobbit fashion, I decided to give out presents for my birthday. Ta-da! LotR podfic! 
> 
> Thanks to yeaka for okaying podfic of your works when I asked on Tumblr. & thanks for sucking me into this pairing! I've definitely been devouring all your little LotR ficlets and I hope you enjoy these. :)
> 
> Also, this my 100th WORK ON AO3! WOOT WOOT!


End file.
